Red de Mentiras
by lizAckerman
Summary: Kagome entra a Todai, ahi conocera a un apuesto hombre de cabellera blanca, pero lo que no sabe es que Kikyo hara lo que sea para alejarlo de ella, finjiendo una falsa amistad. Pero Kagome encontrara el amor en Kouga, ¿o podra ganar el amor de Inuyasha? haciendo a un lado a su enemiga. Una historia llena de tracion, mentiras y sobre todo amor Inu/Kago Leanlo Porfis. mi 2º fic.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola lectores! Bueno aqui traigo una nueva historia de Inuyasha en un universo alterno, donde Kagome entra a la universidad y... Bueno veanlo por ustedes mismos.

Inuyasha no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectico autor.

* * *

_**Red de engaños. Capitulo 1**_

—Hija, estamos tan orgullosos de ti. Te extrañaremos mucho, pero sabemos que es lo mejor para ti, mucha suerte —estas fueron las últimas palabras que menciono una señora, la cual, con lagrimas en los ojos, se despedía de su hija en el aeropuerto.

—Sí mamá. No te preocupes, estaré bien y por supuesto los extrañare muchísimo —dijo una joven japonesa, alejándose de su familia para abordar el carro que la llevaría hacia su destino.

Su nombre es Kagome Higurashi, alumna recién egresada de la preparatoria de Kanto en Tokio. Tenía la oportunidad de estudiar Derecho en una de las más prestigiosas universidades del mundo, Todai.

—¡Hay! Por fin ha llegado el día… —decía la chica cerrando la puerta de la minivan.

—Bueno aquí estoy. Si algún Dios existe, que hoy me ampare —se deseo suerte, mientras caminaba por la multitud de jóvenes que entraban a la universidad.

—Salón 9. El de filosofía.

Reviso que fuera el salón correcto, y entró. Tomo su lugar. Al sentarse observó a otros jóvenes que entraban, entre ellos, un chico de cabellera larga y blanca, el cual le llamo la atención por lo apuesto que era.

Su concentración por aquel sujeto fue interrumpida debido a una voz que la saludo a su lado.

—Hola, mi nombre es Sango, estaré a tu lado el resto de semestre así que espero que podamos ser amigas —dijo amable la voz de una chica. Kagome volteo a verla, la tal Sango era una chica guapa, con un gran físico y apariencia amable.

—Ho… hola, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi. Por supuesto que podremos llevarnos bien —contesto algo nerviosa.

—¿Higurashi? Tu apellido se me hace familiar —mencionó recargando su brazo en el mesa banco y sonriendo curiosa.

—¿enserio? Pues yo no conozco a nadie de aqui—dijo la japonesa soltando una risa apenada.

Luego de la pequeña charla, Sango volteo hacia la puerta y vio entrar a un joven algo apuesto, este al verla, agacho la cabeza tratando de esconderse.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿El aquí? Como logro entrar, tendré que lidiar con el otra vez —decía la chica tratando de esconderse detrás de Kagome.

—¿Quién es él? —pregunto tratando de entender.

—Es un chico que en la preparatoria me buscaba, salí con él un tiempo pero es un mujeriego y grosero. Esperaba no volver a verlo —le contesto resignada, al ver que el joven se sentaba atrás de ella.

—Hola Sango. No me vas a presentar a esta linda señorita ¿Ni me vas a saludar? —preguntó el joven haciendo que Sango y Kagome voltearan a verlo.

—Hola, ¿Qué milagro? —saludó sarcástica —. Ella es Kagome Higurashi, viene desde Japón a estudiar Derecho.

—Con que japonesa ¿eh? Había escuchado que no eran atractivas y que tenían ojos pequeños; pero tú, eres hermosa. Sin mencionar que tienes los ojos preciosos —le dijo el joven —Por cierto, soy Miroku, mucho gusto —acerco la mano hacia Kagome para estrecharla.

—Bueno no sé si lo que me dijiste tomarlo como un cumplido, pero mucho gusto —correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Arg… tan temprano y ya vas a empezar a acosar a las nuevas —se oyó una voz acercarse.

Los tres jóvenes voltearon a ver quien se acercaba y vieron a un joven moreno y con pose de galán sentarse a un lado de Miroku.

—¡Kouga! Pensé que ya no llegarías —dijo Sango saludándolo contenta.

—Como crees que no llegaría, pues es el primer día de universidad, hoy es el día de conocernos —contesto entusiasmado el joven.

—¿Conocerse? ¡Pero si a mí me parece que ya todos ustedes se conocen! —comento Kagome interrumpiendolo.

—¿Perdón? ¿Y tu quien eres? —le interrogo Kouga con un tono algo pedante.

—Soy de Kagome Higurashi, mucho gusto —se presento con seriedad al escuchar el tono de voz que utilizo el joven.

—Bueno señorita Higurashi, yo soy Kouga. Espero podamos llevarnos bien —saludo el joven con un tono más amable.

—No te molestes, si te habla algo feo, suele ser un poco creído y gritón. Bueno así son los herederos de empresas —comentó Sango terminando con una risa burlona.

—¿Gritón?, ¡yo no soy gritón! y el que tenga dinero no significa nada, yo me considero una persona humilde —le arremetió enojado recargándose en la silla y cruzando los brazos. Esto provoco la risa de sus amigos.

—Buenos días jóvenes, tomen sus asientos y abran sus libros en la pagina 9 —entró al salón un hombre que no se veía tan grande de edad, unos 43 años tal vez; pero con la suficiente autoridad para hacer que automáticamente todos los alumnos tomaran sus lugares y abrieran en silencio sus libros —Para empezar soy su profesor de filosofía, mi nombre es Akira Kagami, espero no tener problemas con ustedes porque en mi materia soy muy estricto —dio su introducción el profesor, cuando lo interrumpió unos toques en la puerta. El hizo una señal de aprobación para que la persona que estaba afuera la abriera.

—Buenos días. Perdón por el retraso ¿Puedo pasar? —pregunto una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta.

El profesor con la expresión una poco molesta le dio su aprobación

—Espero que sea la primera y última vez que llega tarde, ¿Señorita...? —dijo Amadeus esperando una repuesta.

—Kikyo, soy Kikyo, profesor —contestó la chica entrando al salón.

Al entrar al salón todos la miraron pasar. Kagome vio a una chica hermosa, de hecho, la más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Su piel pálida, su cabello largo y negro como el carbón, ojos medianos y alargados, con una expresión seria y enigmática que reflejaba a la vez un poco de tristeza. La miro sentarse a un lado de aquel chico de cabello blanco que había llamado su atención anteriormente, vio como se miraron por un segundo y después…

—Señorita de haya atrás, ya vio entrar a su compañera, ahora póngame atención —dijo el profesor llamando la atención de Kagome, pero esta no le hizo caso.

La mirada de Kikyo se dirigió a ella, sintió un escalofrió al cruzar su mirada con la de ella. Se sintió intimidada.

—Kagome, Kagome… te habla el profesor —le dijo Sango agitando su brazo. Cuando volvió a la realidad, vio al profesor, que solo arqueo su ceja, esperando a que esta se concentrara en clase.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita? —preguntó el profesor.

—Kagome Higurashi —al contestar, se levanto de su asiento.

—Señorita Higurashi ¿Me podría decir que es lo que dijo Kant acerca del sumo bien? —le preguntó serio Akira a su alumna.

Kagome sorprendida por la pregunta, pensó por unos segundos su respuesta antes de contestar.

—Kant decía que la perfección no era posible para los humanos, que la perfección se lograba a partir de las virtudes, y las virtudes tomaban una eternidad ser perfeccionadas. Por eso el hombre no puede ser perfecto porque su vida es limitada, entonces el único ser perfecto es Dios, porque él es eterno y puede perfeccionar las virtudes, y es por eso que no hay humano completamente en este planeta —solo esperaba que la respuesta que dio fuera la correcta.

El maestro la miro fijamente y después llevo su mirada al joven que estaba sentado a un lado de Kikyo.

—Usted ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Inu…Inuyasha —contestó el chico anonadado y un poco asustado.

—Joven Inuyasha, puede usted decirme si la señorita Higurashi está en lo correcto —ordenó el pedagogo a su alumno.

—amm… la verdad no se profesor —contestó agachando la cabeza.

—Pues espero que lo haya escuchado para que lo aprenda, porque está en lo correcto —contestó el maestro molesto por la actitud de su alumno.

Kagome soltó una sonrisa al saber que estaba en lo correcto, y después con un suspiro se sentó en su silla. Volteo a ver a Inuyasha, y al mirarlo se encontró con que el también la estaba viendo. Pero, mientras Kagome lo miraba con una sonrisa, él le dirigía una mirada molesta, que hizo que ella de inmediato quitara su mirada de él.

Al acabar la clase todos se dirigieron a la salida del salón. Al salir, a Kagome le pareció escuchar que alguien la llamaba.

—¡Higurashi! —se trataba del chico de cabello blanco. Kagome con un poco de timidez, pero con la cabeza en alto se le acerco.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Pues solo te quería dar las gracias por hacerme quedar como un ignorante frente a todos —le reclamó enojado.

Kagome al escuchar su tono de voz, se molesto y no pudo contestarle correctamente.

—Pues si no contestaste lo que el profesor te pregunto, es porque no lo sabías. Eso quiere decir que si, eres un ignorante, y por favor evita hacerme estos comentarios, que si no quieres que te regañen por no saber, ponte a estudiar — le contesto bastante molesta por los reclamos de Inuyasha.

Después vio como aquella joven enigmática se posó al lado de Inuyasha.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunto Kikyo con la expresión seria y un poco molesta.

—No, no pasa nada –contestó el joven dándose la vuelta y alejándose del lugar. La otra chica le miro por unos segundos, después siguió a Inuyasha dejándola desconcertada.

—Kagome, ¿Nos vamos? —pregunto Sango tomándola del hombro. —Oye, te vez mal, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó su ahora amiga.

—Si estoy bien, vámonos —dijo para después dirigirse a su siguiente clase.

Así pasaron cuatro clases más hasta que llego la hora del receso. Sango y Kagome fueron hacia la cafetería, donde estaban la mayoría de los de primer año. Se sirvieron el desayuno y se ubicaron en una una mesa vacía.

—Mira, Miroku está solo. Invitémoslo a comer con nosotras —pidió Kagome a Sango, ya que al ver al muchacho solo le causaba un poco de tristeza.

—¿Enserio? Bueno, no creo que pase nada malo —dijo Sango aprobando la petición de esta. Después Kagome le llamo feliz, y Miruku se sentó con ellas.

—Gracias por invitarme, por cierto ¿Dónde está Kouga?— preguntó el joven mientras miraba a su alrededor.

—Debe estar con sus amigos Hakaku y Ginta; ya ves que son el trió inseparable —dijo la joven castaña señalando en donde estaba Kouga.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que todos se conocen? —preguntó Kagome curiosa, acercándose a sus nuevos amigos como si le fueran a contar un chisme. A lo que Sango contesto.

—No nos conocemos todos, yo solo conozco a Miroku y Kouga porque eran mis compañeros es la preparatoria. A Hakaku y Ginta no los conozco, solo se como se llaman por que Kouga me los ha mencionado, son sus vecinos creo. ¡Ah! Y de Kikyo he escuchado que es una estudiante prodigio y que en el examen de admisión tuvo una calificación perfecta, al parecer tiene una relación con Inuyasha, y a él no lo conozco —explicó entre bocados.

Kagome quedó sorprendida al escuchar lo de Kikyo, giro su cabeza hacia donde estaba sentada junto con Inuyasha. Se percato de que el joven la miraba fijamente, al ver que ella se dio cuenta de eso, se sonrojo y agacho la vista hacia su plato. Ella soltó una pequeña risa que el alcanzo a escuchar e hizo que se agachara mas.

—Hey…. ya te vi, te gusta el chico de cabello largo y plateado —afirmó Miroku, señalando con una sonrisa en su cara a Kagome. Sango dejo de comer y le dirigió la mirada a Kagome esperando una respuesta.

— ¡¿Qué?! No, bueno, solo se me hace guapo, pero nada mas —contestó la chica sonrojándose mucho y tomando un bocado grande.

—Hay que hermoso, primer día de clases y ya veo amor. Sabía que debía venir a esta escuela —comentó Miroku muy feliz y tomando con sus manos su rostro en señal de felicidad.

Las dos chicas se rieron simultáneamente.

—Pues por lo que veo, tú tampoco le desagradas, porque te está mirando constantemente— le dijo el chico cerrando sus ojos y cruzando sus brazos.

—¿En serio?, tú crees que ¿Debería hablarle? —preguntó la chica un poco ilusionada.

—Pues sí, háblale. Aunque ten cuidado, se ve que es un grosero. No vayas a salir lastimada —la aconsejó su amiga.

Al sonar la campana, todos se levantaron para irse a su siguiente clase. Kagome vio que Kikyo se separo de su novio y ella se dirigió a donde estaba Inuyasha. Se paró a su lado y lo llamo.

—Inuyasha ¡hola! —lo saludó ella haciendo que el volteara hacia ella.

—Higurashi, Hola, ¿Qué quieres? —el empezó a hablar amable para después terminar con un tono grosero, haciendo que Kagome se encogiera de hombros.

—¿Qué clase toca? —preguntó la chica aun amable.

—Forense ¿y a ti? —contestó el chico comenzando a caminar. Kagome comenzó a caminar junto a él.

—también. Que te parece si caminamos juntos hasta el salón —propuso con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Inuyasha la miro extrañado por su comportamiento y solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Solo no me hables, que pierdo mi concentración.

Al escuchar esto la chica arqueo una ceja y dio un pequeño empujón a él chico, este la miro extrañado. Kagome le sonrió, Inuyasha solo bufó. Continuaron caminando.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, no olviden un review, para continuar esta historia.

Se despide, Liz.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aqui el 2º cap. es corto, pero ya entramos mas de lleno a la historia y dejamos de lado la introduccion. Espero les guste mucho y si les gusta dejen un review, me lo meresco por actualizar tan rapido jeje.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen.

* * *

_**Red de mentiras. Capitulo 2**_

—Oye… Entonces, ¿sigues enojado por lo de la clase pasada?

Pregunto Kagome intentando entablar una plática con el chico.

—¿Qué? ¡No!, eso no fue nada, e recibido peores regaños.

Contesto Inuyasha alardeando, y su tono de voz hacia que la chica se sintiera aun más nerviosa.

—Por cierto Inuyasha, creo que tienes una novia muy hermosa —comento ella, cuidando sus palabras— aunque se ve que es algo enojona.

—¿Novia? Creo que debes hablar de Kikyo, y para tu información, que además no te importa, no es mi novia, tuvimos algo que ver en el pasado pero ahora es solo ella la que se me sigue.

Decía el chico pasando sus brazos a la nuca.

—Oh, ya veo, y ¿Por qué rompieron?

Pregunto Kagome intentando saber mas sobre Inuyasha, este ultimo volteo a ver a Kagome con un semblante molesto y contesto.

—¿Y a ti que te importa mi vida personal? —Le grito enojado Inuyasha— ya, es todo no me estés preguntando o te dejare sola.

Kagome lo miro sorprendida por lo grosero que era el chico, y solo miro hacia adelante y empezó a caminar más rápido que el de una manera orgullosa. Inuyasha al ver esto la siguió.

—es…espera por que te vas.

Le dijo Inuyasha siguiéndola, tratándola de alcanzar.

—Pues me dijiste que querías estar solo, entonces cumpliré tu deseo y me iré, así es más fácil para los dos.

Contesto la chica indignada por el trato de Inuyasha.

—Pero no era enserio Kagome, solo era broma, no te enojes…

Trataba de componer lo que le había dicho, pero no funciono por que Kagome siguió caminando sin voltear atrás, Inuyasha se detuvo , cruzo sus brazos y dio un bufido.

—Esta bien, pues no necesito de tu compañía fíjate,¡ puedo caminar yo solo!

Fue lo último que dijo el chico orgulloso, a lo que Kagome respondió.

—¡Pues entonces camina solo y a mi déjame en paz!

Lo último hizo enojar al joven haciendo que pusiera pose de enojado y bufara aun más fuerte, haciendo rechinar sus dientes.

—Buenos días jóvenes, primero que nada, bienvenidos a la facultad de ciencias sociales espero que esta sea una buena generación y sin mas que decir pasare a formar las parejas de este semestre, trabajaran así, para que se puedan apoyar el uno al otro, y para que aprendan mutuamente —dijo la maestra de forense para después pasar a observar a sus alumnos— tu, la de cabello largo y negro, vas a formar pareja con ese chico de haya.

Dijo la maestra a Kagome señalando con el dedo a Inuyasha, estos 2 se miraron a los ojos y con desprecio reprocharon la decisión de la maestra-

—¡No!, definitivamente no me voy a emparejar con ese.

Dijo Kagome completamente en desacuerdo con la idea de juntarse con Inuyasha.

—Señorita Kikyo, por favor, no creí ese comportamiento de usted, si no estén de acuerdo con mi decisión las puertas están abiertas para que se vayan, así de sencillo.

Fue lo último que dijo la maestra para que sus alumnos se calmaran, después prosiguió a formar las demás parejas.

—¿Kikyo?, pero yo no soy ella, por que me abra confundido así.

—No te alegres tanto, por que solo te poco a Kikyo, pero en inteligencia no le llegas a los talones.

Le dijo Inuyasha para hacerla enojar más de lo que estaba.

—¡Eres un idiota!

Fue lo único que dijo Kagome al insulto del joven.

—Jóvenes, júntense con sus parejas para que les de el material de trabajo.

Ordeno la maestra, inmediatamente después todos los alumnos empezaron a juntarse por equipo.

—¿Inuyasha crees que nos den partes de cuerpo para examinar? —Pregunto inocente y bromista aquella chica— o crees que nos los den después.

—tonta, eso no es posible, eso pasara hasta el próximo semestre.

La corrigió Inuyasha.

—¡eso ya lo se!, solo era una broma idiota.

—¿entonces por que lo dices?

—ash…olvidalo Inuyasha.

Fue lo único que dijo Kagome. Las clases pasaron rápido y llego la hora de regresar a casa, y Kagome al salir de la escuela y dirigirse a su camioneta, se encontró con Kikyo.

—¿Kagome?

Kagome al escuchar el llamado de Kikyo volteo sorprendida y se dirigió a donde estaba ella.

—Hola, se te ofrece algo —le dijo Kagome amablemente— eres Kikyo ¿cierto?

—si, soy yo, quería invitarte a caminar hasta nuestras casa, ¿te parece bien?

Propuso Kikyo, dando la vuelta para que Kagome la siguiera.

—Me encantaría pero yo…me voy en camioneta, si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa.

Dijo Kagome esperando que Kikyo fuera amable con ella. Y esta última la miro con seriedad para después pararse en frente de ella.

—por supuesto, ¿donde esta tu carro?

Contesto Kikyo con una tenue sonrisa, La cual Kagome respondió amablemente.

—esta aquí.

Dijo Kagome apretando al botón de la alarma para que la camioneta se abriera, después subieron las dos y la piloto empezó a manejar.

—entonces eres la mas inteligente de la escuela según parece, Kikyo.

Comento Kagome tratando de iniciar conversación, Kikyo la miro con su mirada de siempre y saco su celular el cual miro por unos instantes.

—Pues la verdad no se por que consideran así, yo siempre me e considerado una estudiante normal, lo único que hago es estudiar un poco mas para los exámenes —contesto Kikyo guardando de nuevo su celular en la bolsa— pero no puedes hacer nada una vez que te catalogan de esa manera.

Al escuchar esto Kagome lo medito por un momento, Kikyo era bella, inteligente y al parecer también humilde, entonces cual fue la razón por que Inuyasha la dejo.

—Kikyo, me gustaría saber algo…¿me puedes contar lo que paso con Inuyasha?

Kikyo la volteo a ver con la boca abierta por al pregunta después suspiro y empezó y hablar.

—En la preparatoria Inuyasha y yo éramos novios, pero después…el me engaño yo lo descubrí y el trato de matarme —Dijo la joven agachando la cabeza con tristeza.

Kagome al escuchar esto, no pudo evitar sorprenderse y mas por el echo de que Kikyo aun seguía con el.

—entonces Kikyo, si el te hizo todo eso, ¿por que lo sigues?

—por que a pesar de todo eso, no me gusta estar sola y el es al único que conozco, bueno ahora también a ti —contesto Kikyo mirándola con una sonrisa.

La conversación siguió hasta llegar a la casa de Kikyo, la cual vivía solo unas cuadras debajo de la casa de Kagome, y para sorpresa de ambas su compañía mutua era muy agradable.

—Muchas gracias Kagome, me gustaría que algún día saliéramos juntas.

Comento Kikyo ya afuera del auto.

—de nada Kikyo y estaría bien quedar de vez en cuando, yo te aviso cuando puedo.

Fue lo último que dijo para despues despedirse con la mano y regresar a su casa.

Para sorpresa de Kagome Kikyo era una persona agradable con quien podía pasar un buen rato, y claro, pensaba en hacerse amiga de ella.

* * *

¿les gusto? ¿mucho? ¿poco? ¿nada? D: Dejen un review, los quiere, Liz.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mis queridos lectores, primero que nada les pido una dsculpa por la tardanza, pero ya entre a la escuela y no me queda mucho tiempo libre, aun asi estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, espero les guste este capitulo que esta muy interesante. Continuacion de comentarios abajo.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de su respectiva autora.

* * *

_**Red de mentiras cap. 3**_

—Vaya, creo que Kikyo es mas agradable de lo que había pensado, por eso dicen que no juzgues a una persona por su apariencia, aunque sigo pensando en que le habrá echo Inuyasha.

Ya había pasado el fin de semana y Kagome a penas pudo terminar sus tareas, que para ser de primer año le habían encargado mucho, pero por fin llego el lunes y la hora de ir a clases.

—Demonios, se me hace tarde y no sirve la camioneta.

Decía Kagome tomando rápidamente un vaso de leche para después salir de su casa y empezar a correr para lograr llegar temprano a Todai, cuando de repente pudo escuchar un carro frenar bruscamente a su lado.

— ¡Kagome!, sube al carro que así nunca llegaras a tiempo —dijo un joven moreno muy apuesto, subiendo los seguros de su convertible color azul marino para que la joven pudiera entrar en el.

Kagome, lo miro por unos segundo incrédula por la petición ya que tenia poco tiempo de conocerlo, pero sin pensar mucho subió al coche.

—Gracias Kouga, me has salvado la vida —le agradeció con una linda sonrisa que hizo enrojecer al muchacho. —¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? —pregunto Kagome intentando romper el incomodo silencio.

—Igual que a todos, con mucha tarea, pero en lo que cabe bien —contesto el moreno sin siquiera sonreír, causando mas incomodidad en la muchacha.

Kagome se sintió incomoda por un rato mas, pero cuando se dio cuenta Kouga se había estacionado en frente de una casa la cual ella no reconocía.

—Kouga… ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunto Kagome un poco preocupada, pero después pudo observar a dos jóvenes salir de aquella casa a empujones.

—¡No sean estúpidos y suban al carro rápido! —grito Kouga haciendo que los dos muchachos subieran al carro.

—¿Kouga, tan rápido ya tienes novia? Debiste esperar un poco mas —dijo uno de aquellos jóvenes, el que tenia el cabello peinado en forma de picos, en seguida Kagome salto en su asiento volteando a ver a Kouga sonrojada y vio que el estaba igual de sonrojado.

—¡que les pasa par de idiotas! Solo la llevo a la universidad, aun no somos nada —se defendía Kouga contra el comentario de su amigo.

—¿aun? Entonces planeas hacerla tu novia… —contesto el otro chico con un cabello plateado. Kouga solo suspiro y arranco el coche sin decir nada, pero Kagome estaba más que incomoda con la situación aunque ella sabia que el moreno no era un chico feo, al contrario era muy guapo.

—Por fin, en el salón de clases, no vuelvo a irme con Kouga a ningún lugar —pensaba Kagome tomando su lugar en el salón, cuando escucha una voz hablarle desde atrás.

—Hola Kagome, ¿Cómo estas hoy? —una suave voz pronuncio su nombre haciendo que ella volteara inmediatamente, y se encontró con el rostro de Kikyo sonriéndole tenuemente.

—Haa… Hola Kikyo, ¿Cómo estas? —pregunto Kagome amablemente.

—Bien, gracias cansada por toda la tarea que tuvimos que hacer pero bien.

—Oye Kikyo, tengo una pregunta que hacerte, que fue lo que Inu… —Kagome le iba a preguntar a Kikyo lo que tanto la tenia intrigada, pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de sus demás amigos que se sentaron a su lado.

—¡Kagome! Hola, ¿perdón interrumpimos algo? —pregunto Sango, mirando la cara de Kagome la cual expresaba un poco de molestia.

—No para nada, no se preocupen, siéntense, por cierto les presento a Kikyo, Kikyo ella es Sango y el es Miroku —dijo en un tomo mas tranquilo.

—Hola Kikyo mucho gusto —saludaron sonrientes Sango y Miroku, igualmente Kikyo los saludo de la misma manera.

Después de eso llego Kouga junto con Hakaku y Ginta, uniéndose al grupo.

—Que grupo tan amigable, y eso que solo ha pasado una semana desde que entramos a clases —pensó Kikyo, sin decir una palabra solo sonriéndole a todos y siguiéndoles la corriente.

Después la mirada de Kikyo se desvió ya que vio a Inuyasha entrar al salón y este solo la miro fijamente a los ojos pero Kagome se dio cuenta de que Kikyo no estaba bien y volteo a ver a Inuyasha quien al verla le dio una pequeña sonrisa que de inmediato quito para voltear hacia el profesor que había llegado.

Pasaron las clases muy rápido, trayendo con ellas la hora del almuerzo.

—Emm…Kikyo, si quieres vente con nosotros a comer, te invitamos —comento Kagome esperando la respuesta de la chica de la piel pálida.

—Claro, gracias Kagome, ¿Dónde nos sentaremos? —Kikyo algo seria acepto la invitación, después todos fueron a sentarse debajo de un árbol en el patio de la escuela.

Llego la clase de forense y Kagome tenía que hacer pareja con Inuyasha, cosa que la tenia incomoda por el hecho que aun no sabia que era lo que le había echo a Kikyo.

—Hola Kagome, ¿Cómo estas? —saludo amablemente Inuyasha per con una cara enojada.

—Inuyasha, veo que hoy vienes de mejor humor, ahora si me harás caso en lo que te diga? —dijo la risueña Kagome.

—Ni lo creas, tengo que hablarte bien, por que sino te enojas y después yo saco mala calificación —dijo Inuyasha cruzando los brazos y sentándose en el banco que estaba a un lado de la tarima.

—Inuyasha… —menciono la chica haciendo chocar sus dientes. —¡Eres un idiota! —grito Kagome a la cara del chico haciendo que este se hiciera para atrás del susto.

—¡Estas loca mujer! —le contesto Inuyasha tratando de recobrar la calma, pero su discusión fue interrumpida por la maestra.

—¿pasa algo jóvenes? —dijo la maestra con mirada fija y amenazante.

—No no maestra todo esta bien, nos llevamos de maravilla —dijo Inuyasha tomando la mano de Kagome haciendo que esta sorprendida lo mirara sonrojada.

—Inuyasha… —se miraron por un segundo para que después Inuyasha soltara agresivamente su mano y volteándose con la cara colorada.

Al salir, Kagome se reunió con Kikyo para ir caminando a sus casas.

—Kagome, en la mañana me querías pregunta algo —le dijo Kikyo caminando por la banqueta de la calle.

—Ah si, quería preguntarte que fue lo que te hizo Inuyasha —al decir esto la mirada de Kikyo cayo al suelo, pero después volvió al rostro de Kagome con una sonrisa.

—Inuyasha y yo fuimos novios por 2 años en la preparatoria, yo lo amaba y no dudo que el me amara, pero un profesor al que yo le gustaba me beso un día en el estacionamiento de la escuela, y al voltear me lleve la sorpresa de que Inuyasha estaba parado ahí viéndonos, después el profesor le grito "lo vez, Kikyo es mía y de nadie mas, ella me pertenece" Inuyasha siempre a sido muy agresivo e impulsivo, y cuando menos lo espere el saco un pistola de su mochila y disparo repetidas veces al profesor, y cuando yo trate de ver su estado, el ya había muerto —decía Kikyo con lagrimas en los ojos— al voltear a ver a Inuyasha vi su rostro lleno de furia acercándose a mi, yo estaba muy espantada no podía moverme pensé que El me mataría, me tomo del brazo para levantarme del piso, y me beso agresivamente rasguñándome la espalda y lastimando cada parte de mi cuerpo que sus duras manos tocaban, me dijo "eres mía y de nadie mas y si no eres mía no serás de nadie" me soltó y me abofeteo, después saco la pistola y apunto hacia mi, creí que morirá pero vi a Inuyasha desvanecerse en el suelo y detrás de el al conserje con un garrote en la mano el cual había usado para golpearlo, después Inuyasha no regreso a la escuela y me entere que había entrado a rehabilitación por sus problemas mentales, cuando salió era una persona muy diferente, mas tranquila pero el y yo no volvimos a cruzar una palabra hasta ahora, aun así le sigo teniendo miedo —al terminar de contarle todo esto Kikyo a Kagome, se soltó a llorar, Kagome lo único que pudo hacer fue consolarla hasta llegar a su casa.

—no puedo creerlo ¿Inuyasha seria capaz de hacer algo así? —Pensó Kagome en shock por la sorprendente historia que había contado Kikyo— no te preocupes Kikyo yo te cuidare para que Ese animal no te vuelva a tocar —prometió Kagome muy decidida.

—Gracias Kagome, nunca creí encontrar a una persona tan buena como tu —fue lo ultimo que dijo Kikyo para después entrar a su casa— muy bien Kagome, como pensé eres una tonta, creíste cada palabra que te dije —fue lo ultimo que dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, si tienen alguna recomendacion denmela, dejen muchos reviews que son el alimento de una autora para escribir :) Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, que estara mas bueno que este, se los aseguro. Y si no me puede golpear jajaja.

Se despide Liz.


End file.
